Out to Be Cho
by JaimynsFire
Summary: When everyone wants to be Cho to teach another a lesson, trouble rears it's head.


A/N: I don't OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE! They are very muchly better treated by their owner and creator, JK Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the Tolkien Estate, etc. etc etc etc.  
  
Summary: Everyone is out to be a Cho. And Harry is oblivious. Hey, I love the kid, but come on, he LOVES Quidditch too much. And I'm rather tired, so this may not be so coherent, just wanted to do a REAL fanfic for once. Thanks! ~~~~~~  
  
Ron plunged himself into his Potions homework, and quickly climbed right back out of it with a sigh. There was NO way he could possibly concentrate on his least favorite class and/or teacher right now with Quidditch try outs happening as he was sitting there. The Gryffindor Common room was dead quiet. Of course, every Gryffindor was out watching Harry do what Harry does. Be Harry.  
  
It was frustrating to say the least. Even GINNY was on the team! 'Perhaps I should try and be a Prefect.' Ron thought to himself, 'And maybe Hermione will cheat on a test. Blah.' It was just one of those days, months, years.  
  
It all began with Cho. If she had choosen Ron instead of Harry on their trip to see the Muggle movie Lord of the Rings, this would have never happened. Ron sighed yet again, and put his feet up on the chair trying to remember what happened. He cringed, it wasn't a pretty memory. When Hermione found out that he liked Cho, she called him a insensitive, sniveling, twerpfaced, blobber worm. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but he knew that to her it was bad.  
  
He looked over at his Bertie Botts box, nearly done. One measly little gray candy left, he was almost certain it'd be a bad one, the way his luck was running. He plucked it out of the box and put it in his mouth. Figures. Muddy worm flavored. He trashed the box into the fire, and hit Harry in the head as he came over the fire.  
  
"HEY! That's not polite you know."  
  
"Oi! Warn a person, Harry!"  
  
"Hermione just wanted me to tell you she's sorry. But you're still a blobber worm, she says. And well, I'm kind tired of being your mediator, could you just PLEASE swallow your Weasley pride and come and watch try outs!"  
  
"Fine. I'll be there, soon." He stuck his tongue out at the disappearing Harry, who was lucky enough to miss a flying bludger. Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He's coming isn't he?" Harry nodded she hugged him tight. "Excellent then the plan is in action. I'll have him in my arms by midnight! Thank you Harry thank you thank you thank you! You can have your broom back now." She handed Harry back his racing broom, his face lit up instantly and he hugged it to him. He blushed as the Slytherin candidates walked by.  
  
"Aww, young love, eh Potter?"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy, before I shove this-" Draco snorted and walked away. It wasn't even fun to stick around for Potters insults anymore. Ever since Potter had fallen for Cho, he'd been slack in them anyhow. It was an insult to all Slytherin everywhere. Somehow, someway, Draco thought to himself, he had to get Cho out of the picture.  
  
Hermione grinned, Somehow, someway, she thought to herself, she was going to get Cho out of Rons mind. And Harry just hugged his broom.  
  
Ron strolled onto the Quidditch pitch slowly and looked at Hermione. He moaned to himself, she had that god awful 'I'm gonna love him, yes I am' look on her face. Just then the sultry Ravenclawish smell wafted into the stadium. There was Cho. All the boys dropped their brooms, books, whatever, even girlfriends on the ground and stared at her. Her hair was jet black and nicely washed and pressed. Like warm trousers in winter. Harry didn't notice much, his broom had a smudge and he wanted to clean it, so he went to the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
Ron grinned happily and made his way there, but Hermione, blast her!, blocked his way.  
  
"Tonight. 5 til Midnight..be there." He blinked, she was using THAT voice again. It was getting odd how she flaunted herself around him. He pushed her aside and went to join the throngs of Cho fanboys. And again Harry was with his broom.  
  
Even Malfoy was part of the crowd, he had a tiny sewing kit scissor and snipped the tiniest bit of Cho's hair. Ron did likewise, as he had a plan. The plan was to make himself a Cho. Of course he should have realized a lot of boys had the same idea.  
  
The announcement came from the stands in Snapes voice:  
  
"All young MALE students. The student cupboard for Potion supplies will be closing, oh, it's already closed. TOUGH LUCK. And 5 points from Gryffindor for that look Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Ron grumbled and headed to the locker room to see Harry. Harry was happily stroking his broomstick and had it nice and polished. He smiled at Ron, and held out the broomstick.  
  
"If you try out, I'll let you use my broom in your rotation, Ron." "Tempting, but I want your girlfriend." "My what?" "Nevermind Harry." Ron was in a state of stupor and depression.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Draco wrote a letter to his father, requesting that he send the ingredients listed in their Potions a Cookbook, under Polyjuice. Lucius sent the package in an express owl. Cackling into the night, Draco turned on his easy bake cauldron and concocted the almost perfect poly juice potion. In a day he would BE Cho, and he would embarrass Potter to no end about it. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to figure out that Creevy boys muggle camera and babbling on about the flash. Malfoy drank the potion and within seconds, the drool on the floor was like oceans. Draco rolled his eyes and left the Slytherin Common room. "Bye boys..I'm hunting Potter."  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
Having memorized the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion, Hermione stowed away in Snapes private cupboard until she knew he was out tormenting students. She took what she needed for tonights part and started finishing up her Potion. She was overjoyed when it smelled perfect, like Ron and Harrys old socks, she wondered if Dobby had been in her potion, she gulped and took her vials worth and POOF! A nearly perfect Cho specimen!  
  
She and Ron would be doing some serious "Studying" tonight!  
  
And Harry read "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" for the billionth time that night, unaware of the plans of the people around him.  
  
So there it is. A quickly spewed out HP fic. Maybe if someone likes it, I might write a better second chapter? R/R PLEASE!! 


End file.
